


What The Colonel Wants

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard and Cameron Mitchell know exactly how they want to celebrate John's promotion to Lt Colonel. Now all they have to do is convince General O'Neill</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Colonel Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimberlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlite/gifts).



> Written for Kimberlite for the 2014 SGA Secret Santa

"It’s a bad idea, Mitchell." John Sheppard knocked back his shot and slammed the glass back down on the bar. He glanced around the room, eyes landing on General O'Neill, before flitting back to Cameron. He took a sip of his beer. "A really bad idea.”

"Then we won't do it," Cameron shrugged and sipped his beer. He looked from Sheppard, to O'Neill and back again. "But I'm not blind; I've seen the way you look at him."

"If it's anything like the way you do..." John trailed off with a smirk, one eyebrow raised at the chuckle from Cameron. "So... any idea how without us both getting court martialled and dishonourably discharged?"

Cameron smirked and took a long drink of his beer. "It's not like you have reason to celebrate or anything. So we get a little drunk and hey, O'Neill has a soft spot for you and if it all works out he escorts you back to your room... not like it hasn't worked before. Remember..." 

John clapped a hand over Cameron's mouth, snorting with laughter when Cameron licked his palm. “Assuming you mean...” he trailed off glancing sideways at Lorne; a look that Cameron copied then nodded. “Hell yes I do. But we were all Majors, Cam, O’Neill is a General and it's not me he has the soft spot for. If this doesn’t work out the way you want it to...”

Cameron pulled John's hand from his mouth. “You’ll be in a galaxy far, far away and won’t have to worry about it.”

"Well, yeah, but what about you?"

"Hey, I'm the new golden boy of SG1!" Cameron grinned and knocked his shot back, bumping his hip against John's. "O'Neill loves me. I'll be fine Sheppard, don't worry about me. Worry about how we're gonna get him to fuck us." 

"You're insane," John choked out and finished his beer. He signalled to the bartender, ordering another beer and another shot for both of them. 

"Yeah, and you love it," Cameron shot back, wrapping his arm around John's waist, pulling him close, John's head on his shoulder. 

"No, I love you," John whispered. He lifted his head and looked quickly around the room before kissing Cameron, a brief tease of tongue against lips. Pulling upright again, John knocked back his shot and grinned at Cameron. "Well wait are we waiting for?"

"Pretending to be drunk, John," Cameron reminded him in a low voice, before knocking his own shot back to John's amusement. "Oh C'mon Sheppard," he continued, voice raised to carry. "You have got to... Now I know you've been in At.. uh... out of the country for a few months but you cannot be serious!”

"Like you know anything about college football?" Sheppard countered. "Corn, sure but football? Maybe you should ask your grandmother, she's always got plenty of wisdom you could use!"

Cameron threw his head back, shoulders shaking in laughter. "You're right, she'd know more about the game than you." He smacked a hand on John's chest and took a drink from his pint, quickly glancing around the room. His lips curved up and he dipped his head at John; O'Neill had started frowning in their direction, Carter's hand resting lightly on his arm. "OK," he murmured under his breath. "Keep going, he's starting to notice." He increased his voice again, wincing at the looks he and John were starting to get from other patrons in the bar. "In fact, grandma would probably tell you how many of your California teams have drafted players from Kansas State!" 

“Yeah, him and everyone else in the damn bar,” John hissed back, shifting on his stool. He knocked his drink back and shook his head. “This was a stupid fucking idea, Mitchell.” 

“I know, I noticed.” Cameron shook his head. “Figured you'd have realised they would. We can stop if you...” 

“Next you'll be telling me...” Johns voice rose and the two of them continuing to banter back and forth, growing louder and more raucous, laughing and shoving at each other's chests. John was grinning broadly, cheeks flushed and Cameron couldn't help but grin back, shifting on his stool and almost jumping up off it when a hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into the amused face of Jack O'Neill. 

“Colonels.”

“General O'Neill,” John grinned back, saluting sloppily. 

Cameron shook his head and rolled his eyes at John. “Sir.”

Everything OK here?” 

“Just peachy, Sir,” Cameron grinned at Jack. “Seems the Major... Ow,” He glared at John when John smacked him on the arm. “Sorry. The Lt Colonel here has lost some of his tolerance for liquor being out of the galaxy.”

“And what's your excuse, Mitchell?” Jack chuckled and grabbed Cameron's beer, emptying the glass. “I think you two have had enough for one night, don't you? Maybe you should take this party back to your room?” He suggested lightly, gesturing to the bartender to cut them off. 

“Sir, I...”

“I can make it an order, Colonel.”

“No need, Sir.” Cameron nodded, biting down on his lower lip and looking up at Jack through his lashes. 

John snorted in laughter and wobbled on his stool. He grabbed at Jack's arm to steady himself, cheeks flushing darker. “I gotta piss,” he slurred, winking at Cameron when Jack wasn't looking. He slid to his feet and stumbled into Jack, grabbing at him to steady himself. “Shit, sorry, Sir.” He patted at Jack's chest, fingers stroking at skin between the buttons of his shirt, feeling Jack's breath hitch in his chest. “Mmmm,” he slid his hands up to loop around Jack's neck and pressed himself flush against him, resting his chin against Jack's shoulder and meeting Cameron's eyes over his shoulder, licking his lips. 

“Sheppard,” Jack growled, removing John's hands and pushing him back against his stool, but not before John saw his eyes darkening. 

“Sorry, Sir.” Cameron rubbed a hand over his forehead. “I didn't.. He... I'll take him upstairs.” He wobbled into Jack as he stood; his hands finding Jack's hips and pulling him backwards, a brief touch of his erection against Jack's ass. Swearing, Cameron pulled back and stepped to the side, reaching for John to steady himself, pointedly not looking at Jack. “We'll just...” He trailed off as Jack grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed. He squeaked, undignified, and looked up to see Jack holding John in the other hand. 

"I know neither of you are as drunk as you're pretending to be, and you've got my attention.” Jack's voice was low and hard as he looked between John and Cameron. “Now, is there something you boys wanted?"

Cameron met John's eyes before grinning goofily at Jack. “Yes, Sir.”

“Huh.” He let go off both men and sat down, arms crossed over his chest; John and Cameron stepping closer to him. “OK, out with it then.”

Cameron bumped shoulders with a red-faced John; John nodding at him. “We'd like you to fuck us, Sir.”

Jack's eyebrows rose and he glanced around, making sure no-one was paying attention to them. He grabbed at John and Cameron, pulling them even closer. “Is that so, Colonel? The both of you?” He looks to John, who nods. 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Huh.” Jack fell silent, thoughtful look on his face. And for long seconds, no-one moved or spoke before Jack took a deep breath and nodded. “I think the both of you have had enough to drink tonight, celebration or no,” he said, loud enough to carry across the room. “I'm gonna take you upstairs to your rooms, make sure you get there safely.”

*****

Cameron followed Jack through the door, barely giving him time to step into the room before pressing him tightly against John. He kicked the door shut behind them, the lock clicking into place and turned back in time to see John's lips pressing against Jack's; Jack groaning and returning the kiss.

“Yeah, like that,” Cameron encouraged, voice low in Jack's ear, chest pressed against his back. He rolled his hips, letting Jack feel his erection, his hands sliding under Jack's shirt, warm fingers stroking hot skin, lips trailing down his neck. “Let him kiss you. He's damn good at it, just enjoy yourself, we got you.”

“You should listen to him,” John murmured between kisses. He cupped Jack's face in his hands, fingers running over his cheeks as he kissed him again. “Relax, General,” John grinned against Jack's lips. 

Jack groaned and reached out for John, one hand cupping the back of his neck, the other grasping at his shoulder. 

“Fuck that's hot.” Cameron panted in Jack's ear, licking a stripe up his neck. “But it's my turn now.” He turned Jack to face him, capturing his lips in a hard, fast kiss; biting, nipping and sucking at Jack's lips and tongue, hands grabbing at his hair, his neck, his shoulders as Jack's hands circled his biceps. Teeth and noses clashed as they kissed desperately, John's hands sliding around Jack's waist, knuckles brushing over Cameron's crotch. 

Jack froze at the touch, exhaling against Cameron's cheek before stepping to the side. Cameron frowned in confusion and met John's eyes, finding a similar look staring back at him. Cameron opened his mouth but Jack held up one hand, silencing his protests. “Thought you wanted me to fuck you,” he said and nodded when Cameron agreed, John echoing the sentiment. 

“Just getting you warmed up,” Cameron shot back, making Jack roll his eyes. 

“What am I gonna do with the pair of you?” 

John chuckled. “I can think of a few things... Sir.” He yelped when Jack grabbed his arm and dragged him forward, laying a couple of hard slaps across his ass. “Yeah, that works,” he moaned, stumbling forward against Jack, his eyes dark and the outline of his hard cock clear through his jeans

"And what about you, Mitchell?" 

Cameron licked his lips, his breath stuttering in his chest. He took a half-step forward, rocking back on his heels. "Please."

"Come here." Jack held out his hand, nodding when Cameron closed the gap between them. "Good boy. If you don't want this, just tell me and it stops," he murmured low in Cameron's ear, arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

Biting his lower lip and tugging at his hair, Cameron exhaled deeply and relaxed against Jack. "I do want this," he promised. "Just didn't think..." He trailed off, yelping as Jack's hand came down on his ass, hard, the crack seeming to echo around the room. "Fuck!" 

“Thought so...” Jack stepped around them to lean against the wall, adjusting his erection in his pants before crossing his arms over his chest. Cameron licked his lips and felt his cheeks flush with arousal. His cock was growing even harder in his jeans and he shifted from foot to foot. “You boys want to fuck or you want to play?”

Cameron and John looked at each other and grinned before turning back to Jack. “Play,” they said together. 

“Just so long as we still get fucked,” Cameron amended, waggling his eyebrows, and Jack and John both laughed.

“Oh you'll get fucked alright,” Jack assured him. “Both of you, get naked and on your knees.” 

“Yes, Sir!” John instantly turned to Cameron, kissing him, fingers finding the buttons of his shirt. He kissed and licked his way down Cameron's jaw and neck, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Pushing Cameron's shirt off his shoulders, he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up before dropping to his knees, hands at the fly of Cameron's jeans. He glanced up at Cameron, quirking an eyebrow before leaning in and nuzzling his leg, moaning loudly and popping the button. 

Before John had time to pull his jeans down, Cameron dropped to his knees in front of him, cupping his face in his hands and kissing them. “My turn,” he whispered against John's lips, tongue parting them, kissing him deeper as he tugged at John's t-shirt, pulling it up and exposing his chest. Breaking the kiss, he yanked all of John's layers over his head and tossed them to one side, fingers stroking down his chest, teasing down his treasure trail to ghost along the waist band of his jeans, then down, cupping his swollen erection through the denim; John whined and bucked his hips forward. 

Jack cleared his throat and Cameron turned to look at him. His eyes were dark and hooded and he was palming himself through his jeans. “Get. Naked,” he growled. “Now.” 

Cameron nodded and reluctantly pulled away from John, rising to his feet. He kicked off his sneakers and pulled his jeans and underwear down, aware of John doing the same next to him. Sinking back to his knees, he arched his back and rested his hands loosely on his legs. He looked up at Jack with a lazy grin. “Sir.” 

“Hands behind your backs,” Jack ordered, pulling his belt from his jeans and moved behind them. Cameron turned to look over his shoulder, curious to see what Jack was doing. “Eyes front, Mitchell.” Cameron nodded quickly and turned back, the sound of the rasp of leather sending a shiver down his spine. “Wiggle your fingers, Sheppard. Good.” Cameron's breath caught in his throat at the first touch of Jack's hands to his wrists, the feel of leather against his skin, and his hands were quickly bound in place. He wiggled his fingers at Jack's order and groaned. Jack moved back in front of him and grabbed a chair, sitting down with his legs spread wide and his cock in hand. “The kissing was good, I was enjoying it. Carry on.” 

“Yeah,” John breathed, shifting around to face Cameron. “We can do that.” He shuffled forward, awkwardly, one of his knees sliding between Cameron's. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over Cameron's then pulled back and grinned. He rubbed his nose along Cameron's cheek, tongue following the trail making Cameron laugh, before licking back down to his lips, tracing them. “Fuck, Cameron.” 

Cameron leaned into John, his lips parting as John's tongue teased them. “Kiss me, Flyboy.” He flicked his tongue out, rubbing the tip against John's until he groaned, rocking his hips forward, rubbing their knees together. “John, c'mon...” Cameron took control of the kiss, nipping at John's lips, soothing with his tongue, his tongue stroking John's before he sucked on it, making John whimper and buck forwards again, pulling back and kissing Cameron's lower lip. 

“I can think of something better you can suck on, Mitchell.” Jack's voice was low and rough, his hand tightening in Cameron's hair, tugging him away from John and rubbing his cock over Cameron's lips. 

Cameron groaned and parted his lips, licking long swipes along the underside of Jack's cock before closing his lips around the head, sucking lightly. He swallowed, humming at the taste, slowly taking more and more of Jack into his mouth, sucking and licking, tongue and lips moving around him. He moaned when Jack tugged on his hair again, holding his head still; Jack pumping his hips forward, fucking Cameron's mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat, making him splutter and cough and twist his head away. 

John's mouth replaced Cameron's almost instantly, licking around the head of Jack's cock, lapping at the pre-come before licking, kissing and sucking his way down the length, head to root until Jack was groaning and panting, rolling his hips forward. John moaned, huffing out a laugh as Cameron's nose bumped his. They kissed quickly, Cameron grunting at the taste of Jack on John's lips before they both ducked their heads, each licking along one side of Jack's cock, making him cry out. 

"Stop," Jack groaned, tugging at both their heads, dragging their mouths away from his cock. He took a step back, panting, bent over slightly, hands resting on his thighs. Exhaling, he straightened up, humming approvingly at the two men, kneeling, watching him. "On your feet, Sheppard."

“Yes, Sir.” John pushed himself to his feet and crossed the room as Jack beckoned him. Cameron watched as they kissed, Jack's hands cupped to John's face before they dropped to lay a couple of hard smacks against John's ass. Cameron bit back a moan of need at the sound of the smacks, his own cock twitching as John jerked forward and cried out, "Sir!" Jack pulled him in to kiss again, his hands moving to untie John's hands.

“On the bed, Sheppard,” Jack ordered. “On your back, knees bent, legs spread and your hands around the post in the centre!” John nodded and scrambled to obey, settling into the position. Jack nodded and pulled Cameron to his feet, kissing him thoroughly and untying him. “Join Sheppard on the bed,” Jack continued. “Kneel over him and use the belts to tie his hands in place.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cameron stole a kiss from Jack as he took the belts, yelping at the smack on his ass he received in return. He climbed onto the bed, his knees either side of John's thighs. “Hi,” he said softly, trailing his fingers along John's arms, making the hairs stand on end. “Comfortable?” 

“Yeah.” John arched his back and kissed Cameron, groaning as Cameron bound him to the headboard. He flexed his arms and pulled at the leather, his eyes fluttering closed. “Cam...” He rocked his hips up, erection brushing against Cameron's, making them both moan. 

“Fuck you look good like that...” Cameron braced himself with a hand either side of John's head, grinding down against him. “John... God...” He dropped his head down, lips meeting John's in a bruising kiss as they rocked against each other; Cameron panting into John's mouth. “Fuck... John... Fuck...” His moan of pleasure turned into a surprised cry as Jack's hand came down hard on his ass. “Fuck!”

“Did I give you permission to hump each other?” Jack asked, amusement clear on his face. 

“No, Sir.” John and Cameron chorused, then laughed. 

Jack ran a hand over Cameron's hot ass. “Mitchell, you're going to fuck Sheppard. Get him ready.” He tossed Cameron a tube of lubricant then leaned against the wall, watching them.

Cameron's eyes widened but he caught the lubricant. “Yes, Sir.” He kissed John one last time then slid down the bed to kneel between John's spread legs. He rubbed the tube between his hands then popped the cap, coating two of his fingers. Dropping the tube to the bed, Cameron circled John's hole, pressing one slick finger inside. 

“More,” John's hands clenched into fists and he rocked down, forcing Cameron's finger further inside him. “Cam, please. More. Fuck.” 

“Easy,” Cameron soothed, pulling his finger out and teasing the edges of his hole, making John buck and whine. “I've got you...” He shivered at the feel of Jack's eyes on him and looked up, grinning at the expression of pure lust on Jack's face. “Someone's enjoying the show,” he told John as he slid two fingers in, his own cock twitching as he pressed his other hand down on John's hip, pulling his fingers out before thrusting them back in again. He quickly built up a rhythm that had John squirming and panting, rocking against him, swearing as he twisted his wrist and hit John's prostate, John arching and bucking, begging Cameron to fucking fuck him. Thumb stroking John's ass, he added a third finger, fucking him hard and fast before pulling out and wiping his fingers on John's thigh. “He's ready, Sir.”

“I don't think he's the only one.” Jack's voice was rough as he finished stripping, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock. “I want you to fuck into him, fully, your balls to his ass, then stop and don't move.” Jack moved to the foot of the bed, leaning over to watch closer. He grinned as both Cameron and John whimpered at the order, Cameron grabbing the lube and coating his erection.

Cameron moaned, bucking into his fist, his whole body tensing and his back arching. “Fuck.” He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, guiding it into John; shivering at John's panted, begging, mantra and the way he was writhing beneath him. “John. Gonna... fuck... John...” He looked over his shoulder at Jack, panting heavily. “Please... Need to move...” 

“Not yet. Sheppard, legs around his waist, hold him in place. Yeah, like that. Mitchell, grab the headboard.” Leaning over Cameron, Jack quickly bound his hands in place, kissing his shoulder, fingers teasing down his sides as he moved to kneel behind him. “Fuck that's hot. You two should see yourselves. Gonna fuck you now, Mitchell. You boys ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” came two panted replies, John and Cameron losing the fight to move, rocking against each other; John arching up as Cameron bent down to kiss him. 

“Need...” John gasped, digging his heels into Cameron's lower back. He tossed his head back and forth as Cameron rocked into him. 

“Fuck!” Cameron shuddered as Jack slid two fingers into him, stretching him open. His mouth fell open and his fingers curled tightly around the headboard. He tensed, grunting before rocking back against Jack, making John whine and arch his hips up. “Oh, God...” Cameron thrust back into John, Jack following him forward, third finger pinning him in place. “Please... Fuck... Jack... _Please_ ” His voice was ragged and his head dropped down, resting on his forearms, eyes closing as he panted, moaning on every exhale. “John... John... John...”

“Cam...” John replied, rocking arching up against Cameron, encouraging him to move, to fuck him. Lifting his head up, John closed his lips around one of Cameron's nipples; teeth, tongue and lips teasing. 

Cameron's knees tightened around John's hips and he bore down, trying to buck back against Jack at the same. He groaned in frustration, trembling in place. “Can't...” 

Jack moaned as Cameron moved his hips back and forth. “Yeah,” he agreed, tightening his grip on Cameron's hips. “Gonna fuck you,” he said before pushing into Cameron in one thrust.

“Need... move... fuck...” John ground out. “Please... ahhh...” He growled, low in his throat as Cameron's cock was forced deeper inside him. “Fuck... yeah... More.” 

“More?” Jack echoed. He grabbed Cameron's hips, holding him still as he fucked him, hard and fast, driving him into John; John meeting every thrust, moaning constantly, his cock hard and rubbing against Cameron's stomach, leaving trails of pre-come across sweaty skin. 

Cameron writhed between them, panting, his whole body shuddering as he came with a yell, pushing back against Jack before grinding down into John. He started to slump down, breathing heavily, but Jack held him in place, keeping up the pounding rhythm, still slamming him into John, stimulating his over-sensitive cock. 

“Please... need... please... Cam... Sir... need... can't...” John's legs fell to the bed, spreading wider and he twisted, pulling against the restraints. “Touch... please... fuck... too much... I can't, need to come... Sir, please!” 

“This what you need, John?” Jack pressed himself against Cameron's back, shifting his grip again to reach around him, hand wrapping around John's cock. 

John cried out and bucked forward, thrusting into Jack's fist. “Yes!” He rocked back and forth between Jack's hand and Cameron's cock; Cameron groaning as the momentum pushed him back against Jack's cock, Jack's thrusts pushing him back down. It only took a few strokes and John was coming, coating Jack's hand before slumping back down on the bed gasping for breath, hair sticking to his forehead and eyes closed tightly. “Thank you.” He pulled against the leather binding his wrists, getting just enough give to curl the fingers of one hand around Cameron's. 

Cameron squeezed back, dropping his head down and awkwardly kissing John; John responding eagerly, groaning into the kiss. He grunted and started drooping, exhausted, held in place only by Jack's grip on him. 

“I gotcha,” Jack groaned, lips brushing Cameron's shoulder before biting down. “Not done yet. Gonna fuck...” He trailed off, fingers digging in, bruising Cameron's hips as he fucked him, hard and fast til he came with a growl of Cameron's name, chest pressed tightly against his back. “Fuck...” He fell forward slightly, wrapping his arm around Cameron's waist. 

Cameron grunted, his arms trembling at the extra weight. “Too much,” he mumbled, sighing in relief when Jack pulled back a few moments later, cock easing out. “Thanks.” He rocked back, his own cock sliding out of John with a soft pop. Arching his back, he pulled at his restraints but they were secure. 

Jack laid a slap to Cameron's ass as he slid off the bed, hand sliding down to stroke John's thigh, drawing a soft moan from him. He reached over, freeing Cameron's hands, kissing his temple and running a hand through his hair, before untying John. 

“General?” John lifted his head and licked his lips, grinning at Jack. “Thank you.” He grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him down, his other hand reaching for the back of his neck, fingers toying with the short hairs. His tongue teased Jack's lips before he kissed him, open mouthed and sloppy, Jack returning and deepening the kiss before pulling back and stepping away from the bed. He grabbed his clothes, quickly dressing as Cameron and John curled around each other, watching him sleepily 

Jack opened the door, looking back over his shoulder before stepping through it. “Congratulations on your promotion, Colonel Sheppard.”

~El Fin~


End file.
